Accident
by We Are Unforgetable
Summary: SodaXReader Just a one-shot that came in to my head about when the reader gets into an accident, and what happens afterwards. Not a good summary, but please read. :) (small typo, but you can just ignore that (:)


**Helloooo! This was originally for my friend, but then I decided to make it a fanfic! :)**

**I don't own The Outsiders! **

* * *

You and Sodapop were driving back to your house after a family dinner at your parent's house. During the ride you see an ice cream shop so you tell him to stop the car. You get out getting an ice cream while Soda stayed in the car claiming he didn't want an ice cream. After you got your ice cream, you started to head back to the car. Seeing your boyfriend across the street you waved to him while crossing the street; all of a sudden before you realized it, a truck hit you making you hit your head very hard on the road. The last thing you heard/saw was Soda screaming your name and running towards you.

~DL~

'Beep.' 'Beep.' 'Beep.' 'Ugh! Stupid alarm...' You opened my eyes to stare at a blank white ceiling; you looked to your left and realized that the beeping noise wasn't your alarm clock, but a heart monitor. You looked around the room, "where am I?" Your question got the attention of gorgeous, brunette who was sitting on the couch.

"Love, you're awake! How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Soda said rushing over to you.

"Hun, I'm fine, my head just hurts a bit. Why am I in the hospital?"

Soda gave you two aspirins and a glass of water, "here this will stop your headache. You've been in the hospital for about 2 weeks now, a truck hit you when you had gone to get ice cream, remember."

"Oh yea, I remember that, we were on the way back from my parent's house." Soda nodded. "Thanks," you said taking the pills, "It's kind of funny though..."

"What is?"

"I can't feel anything from my knees down."

The smile on Soda's face slowly disappeared. "What's wrong" You said looking up at him with a worried face.

"Y/N, when the truck hit you... it caused a lot of damage to your legs. There were many broken bones and fractures in both of your legs. The doctor said that you may not be able to walk; there's a real slim chance that you will be able to walk again."

"Wow..."

~DL~

A few months had passed, and you still couldn't walk. Your family and the boys were just glad that you were safe and healthy. You had gotten used to your wheelchair and even had decorated it with all of the boys; getting bored with the navy blue color. You had gone to therapy a few times to see if you could regain any feelings in your legs, but there wasn't much luck there. Knowing that you didn't like when Soda played with your feet, he found it a great opportunity to play with them because you couldn't feel a thing.

One day you and Soda were having a lazy day at your house (he had a day off from work because it was his boss's birthday) and were just watching TV while eating chocolate cake he had made earlier that day. Soda had started playing with your feet again when all of a sudden the cup that was in Soda's hand went flying out of his hand and shattering on the floor.

"You poked me in the sensitive part of my foot." You said massaging your foot.

"What, oh I'm so-"

"OH MY GOD!"

"What?! What's wrong, are you alright?!"

You looked up at Soda with shock, "I can feel." you whispered.

"What?" Fred asked confused.

"Soda, I can feel again! You poked me and I felt it, and just a minute ago I was massaging my foot and I felt it!"

"Are you serious? You aren't joking with me right now."

"No, I'm serious! Go ahead poke me."

"I felt it! I felt it!" You said with a huge smile on your face after Soda had poked your leg.

"Holy shit! C'mon let's go!" Soda said getting up and helping you into your wheelchair.

"Where are we going?" You asked.

"The hospital; where else. We need to show this to the doctor and see what she says."

~DL~

"Well, it does look like you are regaining feeling in your legs. If you keep doing some more therapy than you may be able to walk again;" The doctor said with a smile "which is funny because when you were brought in Y/N, there was so much damage to your legs it looked like there was no way of a full recovery. Looks like I was wrong, or maybe it was just a miracle."

"Well whatever the reason is, I'm just happy I'll be able to be out of this horrible chair!"

~DL~

After 2 months of intense therapy and a lot of pampering from Soda, you did make a full recovery and now were able to walk perfectly fine.

One night when you and Soda were having dinner, you looked up at your boyfriend. You took his hand, he looked up at you.

"Thank you." You said.

"For what?"

"You have been there for me all this time. You never once gave up on me; and I'm not just talking about this year, but ever since we met. I seriously don't know what I'd do without you."

"You are everything to me Y/N; I would do anything for you. I also can say the same thing about you; you have supported and been at my side since forever."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Forever and always." You both said simultaneously.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, if you love Sodapop, or any of the Outsiders characters, you shall review! :D**


End file.
